


【TK】懲罰(番外)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 校園+道具Play。高中生堂本光一(18歲) x 英文老師堂本剛(28歲)
Kudos: 2





	【TK】懲罰(番外)

「堂本老師…」

啪－

「屁股放鬆。」

午休時間已經過了一半，體育館倉庫外還有三三兩兩學生經過的聲音，再過沒多久就有學生會進來倉庫搬下午體育課要用的用具。  
中餐沒吃的堂本光一此時趴在跳箱上翹高著屁股，好讓站在身後的英文老師堂本剛可以將聰明球塞入。

「老師…」在兩顆球都塞入後，堂本剛幫他把紅色運動褲套上，堂本光一依舊趴上跳箱上不願起身，語氣有些哽噎。

「嗯？怎麼了？」發現臉始終埋在跳箱上的堂本光一語氣有些不對，堂本剛以為是不夠濕潤的塞入弄疼了他，用手覆蓋在剛才因為他叫喊自己而拍打了下的臀瓣上輕輕揉了揉。

「剛是不是嫌棄我了…」

除非是堂本剛允許，否則堂本光一只能喊他堂本老師或是剛老師，直接叫名字是不行的。但現在堂本光一滿腹委屈，身後被塞了聰明球，露出的一截小尾巴放在臀縫中磨擦著。

「怎麼會嫌棄光一呢？」

繼續輕揉著堂本光一身體，從臀部往上到背部，已經能感受到少年逐漸要成熟的肌肉線條，想到從含苞到綻放的過程這孩子都屬於自己，堂本剛不由自主興奮的吞了口口水。

「那為什麼要塞聰明球？」抬起始終埋著不給看的小臉，已經完全紅透還掛著淚痕，明顯咬腫的雙唇繼續控訴著「難道不是嫌我鬆了嗎…嗚…」 

沒想到會是這種反應。

「剛…」見堂本剛沒回應，堂本光一帶著哭腔喊了聲。

看著被情慾紅暈占滿的小臉掛著淚痕，漆黑的長眸一瞬也不瞬的盯著自己透露著難過，堂本剛矇了，這傢伙什麼時候變得如此誘惑人。

「唉…」

將趴著的堂本光一雙腿往兩側拉開、站在兩腿間，半勃的碩大抵在最近變得更加結實的臀部，隔著布料溫柔的摩擦著。

「上次塞跳蛋後來開了震動差點掉了出來，光一不是嚇的差點癱倒在操場上嗎…」拉起白色運動上衣，露出有些曬黑的肌膚，這傢伙肯定回家沒好好照自己說的話做美白保養，不過現在也別有番風情。

「嗯哼～」敏感的背部被啃咬的快感從脊椎往上蔓延到後腦，堂本光一被這酥麻的感覺刺激的抬起上身，鼻間舒服輕哼著。

「這次換聰明球試試，矽膠材質比較不容易滑出，」稍微用力吸吮才能在小麥色的肌膚上留下印記，如果之前是鮮豔欲滴的櫻花，現在就是深色綻放的玫瑰。

「相信我，不會讓光一在別人面前出糗的。」

「嗯…」透過倉庫上方透氣窗照入的陽光看見堂本剛臉上的鄭重神情，堂本光一心一軟，起身面對堂本剛捧著他圓潤的臉說：

「我也只能是老師的。」  
\--  
下午第一、二節課是堂本剛的英文課，課堂間兩人並沒有互動，連叫堂本光一起來回答問題或念課文都沒有。

原本覺得體內塞著兩顆球並無大礙的堂本光一到了第二節下課前十分鐘，稍微站起身接過前方同學傳遞的考卷再坐下時，體內的聰明球滑動了下，正好往內抵著敏感處。  
坐下後身後傳來的搔癢感加劇，堂本光一不禁低下頭小聲喘息，臉頰熱辣辣的，他知道自己現在看上去一定很糟糕。

「光一同學還沒下課呢～」講台上傳來軟糯的嗓音，被這麼一叫喚堂本光一迅速抬頭，見全班同學都轉頭看向自己，像是被發現什麼小祕密般，堂本光一不禁打了個顫抖、咬緊牙根，甬道一陣收縮竟然輕微的高潮了。

「好了各位同學，剛才發下去的考卷是回家作業，記得明天早上將寫好的考卷交給英文小老師，再麻煩小老師放到我桌上。」透過圓形眼鏡注視著堂本光一狀況，見他身體輕輕顫抖便知道剛才應該是稍微小高潮了一波，堂本剛轉移學生們的注意力，交代著發下去的作業明天記得要交。

下課鐘聲響起，教室裡一半以上的同學已經離開去作準備，剩下零星的同學還在做整裡；堂本剛慢條斯理收拾著課本跟學生們上繳的筆記，不時偷偷觀察趴在桌上的堂本光一。

「扣醬！體育課了快點走吧！」

被拍的堂本光一嚇的顫抖，不是因為別的，是因為堂本剛不喜歡別人叫他扣醬，而且還跟他有肢體接觸。

「長瀨同學下手好用力呢～」被叫長瀨的學生聽見講台上還沒走的英文老師叫自己的溫柔嗓音直哆嗦，尤其還掛著和藹的笑容，笑得你心寒。

「光、光一，我先去體育館了，你快點！」雖然對好友很抱歉，但長瀨不擅長對應堂本剛這型的老師，只能腳底抹油先溜再說。

教室裡剩下還沒離開教室的堂本光一跟收拾好教具準備離開的堂本剛，堂本剛看了下牆上的時鐘，距離下堂課還有五分鐘。

「還可以嗎？」走到堂本光一身邊試圖拉著他的手臂讓他起身。

「嗯…」沒有拒絕被拉起，會待在椅子上那麼久是因為身後的小高潮使下身有些抬頭，在努力背誦了化學元素表後已經冷靜許多。

「體育課後在倉庫等我。」

放開手、留下輕飄飄的一句話堂本剛便趕課去了。  
\--  
嗶──

體育課內容是跳箱測驗，在暖身後按照號碼輪流聽哨音起跳，鈴木老師拿著本子在旁記錄著，果不其然運動神經發達的長瀨輕鬆的就能跳過八段箱120cm。

「堂本同學下一位。」

嗶──

舉起右手示意準備好，聽到哨音後短暫助跑、一個跳躍雙手撐在跳箱上，張開雙腿越過跳箱，落地時下蹲1/4，耳邊傳來不是很清楚的女同學讚嘆聲。

腳步有些不穩的往牆邊走去，從上課開始身後的聰明球就在體內不時滑動，每次張開腿就像要滑出來般反射性縮緊甬道，尤其是跳箱的瞬間令人緊張的頭皮發麻。明明知道是不會滑出的，但身體自然反應使堂本光一不得不縮緊，感受著後方酥麻快感，甚至發現甬道越來越濕潤，因為聰明球的滑動越來越頻繁。

跟長瀨坐在體育館牆壁旁的堂本光一將毛巾披在頭上，運動後的紅潮完美掩飾了情慾的躁動，大口喘氣不只是為了調節呼吸，也是為了舒緩身後酥麻的快感。  
長瀨遞了瓶運動飲料給堂本光一，見好友喘成這樣實在擔心，他記得堂本光一體力也不在話下，怎麼跳個箱就喘成這樣呢…

「已經通過測驗的同學可以下課了，」鈴木老師看了眼周遭吵鬧聊天的學生覺得頭疼，又看了眼面前體育較差的學生「值日生還不能走喔，待會要把跳箱搬回去！」 

原本跟著長瀨要離開的堂本光一停下腳步，今天他是值日生，不會這麼巧吧…  
體育課後就是社團時間，除了堂本光一外長瀨也是值日生，當堂本光一還在思考怎麼避開長瀨留下，長瀨就已經因為體育較差的同學不停重考拖延到他足球隊練習而焦躁，最後還是堂本光一讓他先走，表示自己會把跳箱搬回去。

「真不愧是好友！那就麻煩扣醬啦～」雙手合十，大男孩長瀨頭也不回的往操場跑去，留下堂本光一在體育館裡收拾著跳箱。  
\--  
「今天跳箱成績如何啊？」

打開體育館倉庫的門、關上時順手鎖上，即使夕陽從換氣孔照射進來也無法照亮倉庫，同時還有些汗味跟灰塵的味道，雖然選在這個場所不是很好，但誰叫這是堂本光一指定的呢。

「很好…」

趴在剛才使用過的跳箱上，堂本光一側著臉盯著才上完課的堂本剛，昏暗的倉庫裡在他開門瞬間有些亮光，圓潤的臉上好看的三角小嘴噙著笑，戴著眼鏡的圓眸透著淘氣光芒，就跟所有人一樣，堂本光一曾經也以為堂本剛像天使般，直到相擁後才發現，是墮落的天使。而他心甘情願跟著墜落。

「聽鈴木老師說你今天好像特別累。」走近後更能看清楚堂本光一紅駝的側臉，柔軟的髮絲因運動流汗有幾縷黏在臉頰，伸手將頭髮往耳後撥開，在臉頰的黑痣上落下一吻。

「要做嗎？」

「要。」

很滿意這個回答，堂本剛對堂本光一從不掩飾愉悅神情，牽起他的手將食指放入口中露出虎牙咬上一口，再含住用舌頭舔試著。  
堂本光一最受不了堂本剛柔情似水看著自己卻邊含著的神情，像是幫他口般，口腔的熱度從指頭傳遞而來，還有那靈活狡猾的舌頭，來回舔弄指腹令他心癢，好想將已經完全抬頭的分身放入口腔裡。

像是看穿堂本光一心思般，堂本剛邊幫他褪去運動褲，棉質白色三角褲因汗水緊緊包覆著臀部，往下拉時前方高翹的分身立刻彈出，前端冒出的晶瑩與內褲還牽扯著銀絲。一股慾火直接燎原，將身體發軟的堂本光一翻過身去，低下頭把分身納入口中。

「啊──嗯～～」

下身突然被含入高熱的口腔裡，堂本光一縮起雙腿被架在堂本剛肩膀上扣著他的背部，被靈活舌頭挑動著的下身想要更多，不禁挺動起腰部想配合吸吮，雙手搭在堂本剛後腦勺輕撫著他新剪的短髮。

「你也摸摸自己胸前。」

稍微離開堂本光一的分身，堂本剛舌尖在他鈴口打轉，命令他愛撫早已撐起白色運動服的乳尖。接受到命令的堂本光一將手收回，從腹部拉起運動服慢慢往上撩，他知道堂本剛喜歡看這樣的畫面，半瞇著長眸淺淺笑著與堂本剛對視。

「哈－啊－」

猝不及防的後穴突然被手指侵入，將聰明球往更深處推近，堂本光一被這刺激弓起上身又放下又再弓起，舒服的呻吟裡帶上了哭腔。

「夾、夾不到...」

有些委屈，甬道緊緊含住了聰明球卻含不到堂本剛伸入的手指，堂本剛繼續吐納著堂本光一的分身，左手愛撫著敏感的大腿根部、右手將聰明球拉出又擠入，沒幾下堂本光一便射在了堂本剛嘴裡。

「嗚…」

不給他喘息的機會，堂本剛今天穿的褲子十分好穿脫，拉下褲子將早已紫漲的碩大取出抵在被跩出聰明球後空虛收縮的後穴上，另隻手扣住堂本光一的下顎看著他還在高潮餘韻的小臉將唇附上。

堂本光一立刻嚐到突然闖入的舌頭帶著腥味，是他的味道。害羞的手抵在堂本剛有些後實的胸前，試圖推開他。但高潮過兩次的身體卻使不上力氣，且堂本剛一個挺身碩大直接往最深處開拓而去，上下的進攻使堂本光一只能雙腳緊緊環住堂本剛腰間，不時傳出好聽的鼻息。

「哈啊～啊～哈～老師～」喘息叫喚聲被撞得支離破碎，堂本剛小口小口咬著堂本光一的胸膛，有時候還故意用牙齒輕咬他挺立的乳尖。

「叫我名字，扣醬～」

「哈啊～剛～吱呦～」

被轉過身壓在跳箱上，堂本剛又狠狠進入堂本光一身體，伸手套弄他才已經射過一次的分身。

「不、不要…」突然拼命的搖著頭，堂本光一使力想撐起上半身卻又無力的趴下。

「怎麼了？」

下身繼續往深處頂弄，感覺到深處柔嫩的甬道加劇收縮，堂本剛邊在小麥色背部留下更多吻痕，邊加快手掌的套弄。

「想看著剛…拜託～哈啊～」

被堂本光一這個要求戳中了內心的堂本剛稍微停下動作，看著堂本光一滿是懇求的神情，心一軟便退出重新將人翻了過來。

「那扣醬動一動吧，」躺在跳箱上的堂本光一張著雙腿有些不可置信的看著慢慢坐下的堂本剛，害羞得趕緊將雙腿闔起「今天教課站了整天，腿痠了。」 

「嗯哼～」

從跳箱上下來的人只好往堂本剛身上爬去，雙腿打開跪在堂本剛腰側，扶著還沾著自己甬道湧出的晶瑩的碩大，慢慢坐了下去。

「啊啊───」

正當堂本光一閉著眼睛享受碩大慢慢開拓甬道紓解空虛的美好過程，突然腰部被堂本剛大手扣住、往上挺身直接插入到最深處，隨著頂弄擺動起身體，越來越昏暗的倉庫裡迴盪著堂本光一舒服的喘叫聲。

『喂！你剛剛有沒有聽到什麼聲音？』體育館倉庫外傳來一個女生的聲音。  
『沒有啊，快點再讓我親一下～』另外一個男生的聲音響起，從對話內容判斷應該是躲在這裡親吻的情侶。

堂本剛看著堂本光一加快扭動的腰部，以及聽到外面交談聲後害羞別過頭、用手摀住紅腫小嘴不敢發出聲響的樣子，不禁更用力往上頂弄著。

『你說，會不會有人在裡面偷情！』  
『欸？不會吧～』  
『你揹著我，我看看！』  
外面的小情侶似乎發覺了什麼，兩人打算從外面往內窺看。

「嗯…嗚…」

被這些話嚇到的堂本光一立刻傾身貼住堂本剛胸膛，摀住許久的紅唇抵住三角小嘴，將所有愉悅的嬌喘透過舌頭的交纏吞沒，深深吻著彼此。  
因緊張而下身的動作加快，在牆外的碰撞聲下堂本光一害怕被發現卻又無法停止抽插的快感，甬道更加努力吞納著碩大。

『你們在做什麼！』

『啊～鈴木老師～快跑！』

「啊啊啊───哈───」

外面的追逐叫喚聲正好掩蓋過堂本光一失控的叫喚聲。

正當甬道深處要達到高潮時，高舉的分身被堂本剛一手握住熟捻的套弄，前後夾擊下分身一陣緊繃便在手裡釋放，碩大拓展過敏感處後撞擊到深處的柔嫩使甬道不規折的收縮起來，達到後穴高潮。  
原本深吻的彼此因呼吸急喘分開喘氣，堂本光一沒忍住叫了出來。

「扣醬…」

碩大感受到高熱甬道突然的收縮吸吮，尤其撞擊到某點時嫩柔緊緊包覆的滋味，加速抽插了幾下也射在了深處。

柔嫩深處被熱燙的白濁澆淋使堂本光一打了個哆嗦，原本伏在堂本剛胸膛的他往脖頸間蹭了蹭，害羞的抱著對方。  
\--  
「啊，鈴木老師怎麼還沒下班？」

最後一抹橘色沒入天際，堂本剛扶著堂本光一的後背正往停車場走，便遇到站在停車場車燈下抽菸的鈴木老師。

「堂本老師是要送姪子回家了嗎？」將手上的菸捻熄，鈴木老師稍尖的聲音響起，帶著笑臉。

「你先上車吧。」

把車鑰匙交給堂本光一，堂本剛走向鈴木老師，接過遞給自己的菸，兩人有說有笑的，堂本光一在車內聽不清他們對話，沒過多久兩人互拍了背後便道再見分開。

「剛…鈴木老師…」

「沒事的，同事間寒暄而已，晚上扣醬想吃什麼呢？」在校園裡他們對外謊稱是親戚關係，堂本剛沒有告訴堂本光一方才鈴木老師說的話，嘛～反正堂本光一不需要知道的。

『下次選場所小心點。』

END


End file.
